realitytv_mrdfandomcom-20200213-history
Kourtney Kardashian
'Kourtney Mary Kardashian '(born April 18, 1979) is an American television personality, socialite, businesswoman and model. Early Life Kardashian was born in Los Angeles, California on April 18, 1979 to parents Robert Kardashian and Kris Jenner. She has two younger sisters, Kim Kardashian and Khloé Kardashian, and one younger brother, Rob Kardashian. After her parents separation her mother married Bruce Jenner (now Caitlyn). Through their marriage, she gained two younger half-sisters Kendall Jenner and Kylie Jenner, and step-siblings, Burt, Casey, Brandon and Brody Jenner before their divorce. She attended Marymount High School, a Roman Catholic all-girls school in Los Angeles. Following graduation, she moved to Dallas, Texas to attend Southern Methodist University for two years. She then lived in Tucson, Arizona where she graduated from the University of Arizona with a bachelor’s degree in Theatre Arts and a minor in Spanish. In 2003, her father died of oesophageal cancer. Career Kourtney first became known to reality-television audiences on the 2005 series, Filthy Rich: Cattle Drive, on which she earned money for charity. In February 2007, a sex tape made by her sister Kim and former boyfriend Ray J in 2003 was leaked, which largely contributed to her rise to prominence. Later that year, Kourtney, in addition to her mother Kris; her stepfather Bruce (now known as Caitlyn); her siblings Kim, Khloé, and Rob; and half-sisters Kendall and Kylie were commissioned to star in the reality television series Keeping Up with the Kardashians. The series proved successful for E!, the network on which it is broadcast, and lead to several spin-offs. Kourtney and her mother opened children's clothing boutiques called Smooch in the Los Angeles area and New York City; the boutiques carry the brand Crib Rock Couture. With sisters Kim and Khloe, Kardashian co-owns and operates D-A-S-H, a clothing boutique in Los Angeles, Miami, New York City, and a pop-up store in the Hamptons. In the spring of 2010, Kourtney and her sisters released a clothing line for Bebe. In August 2010, Kourtney announced that she and her sisters were working on another clothing line called K-Dash, sold on QVC. Kardashian and her sisters created a sunless tanner called Kardashian Glamour Tan in 2010. Kardashian wrote the book Kardashian Konfidential with her sisters Khloé and Kim; it was released in November 2010. Kourtney made her acting debut with a guest appearance on the ABC soap One Life to Live on March 28, 2011, appearing as attorney Kassandra Kavanaugh. Kardashian, who had grown up watching the soap opera and described her appearance as the realization of a "lifelong dream," had reservations about her acting debut, stating, "I'd thought I'd only have two lines. But my script is so long... I'm not an actress." Her performance was met with negative reviews from critics. In September 2012, she and younger sister Kim created another spin-off reality television series, Kourtney and Kim Take Miami, which began airing in January 2013. It features their mother Kris Jenner and sister Khloé Kardashian. Kourtney, Khloé, and Kim are spokeswomen for the diet supplement Quick Trim, for weight loss. In March 2012 the three sisters were named in a $5 million class-action lawsuit against QuickTrim. The complaint, filed in the United States District Court for the Southern District of New York, accused the Kardashians, along with QuickTrim's manufacturer Windmill Health Products; the retailer GNC; and others in the sales and marketing chain, of false and deceptive marketing. The plaintiffs, from several states, brought claims under their respective states' consumer protection laws. Kardashian also represents the skincare line PerfectSkin with her sisters, which was developed by Dr. Ron DiSalvo for Perfect Science Labs. The three sisters also released a 20-piece collection of jewellery line for the company Virgins, Saints, and Angels, in March 2010. The jewellery is reflective of their partial Armenian background. In 2017, Kourtney launched her first solo fashion line as part of a collaboration with the site PrettyLittleThing. According to the website, the 32-piece line was inspired by Studo 54, classical Hollywood cinema, and the 1970s. Personal Life Kardashian was in a relationship with Scott Disick and together they had three children: Mason Dash Disick (born 2009), Penelope Scotland Disick (born 2012) and Reign Aston Disick (born 2014). After years of problems between the couple, mainly alcohol on Disick’s part, they separated in 2015. She was in a relationship with model Younes Bendjima until they broke-up. Filmography Television Bibliography *Kardashian Konfidential (2010) *Dollhouse: A Novel (2011) Family Parents *Robert Kardashian (Father; deceased) *Kris Jenner (Mother) *Caitlyn Jenner (then Bruce; Former Stepfather) Siblings *Kim Kardashian (Sister) *Khloé Kardashian (Sister) *Rob Kardashian (Brother) *Kendall Jenner (Half-Sister; from her mother) *Kylie Jenner (Half-Sister; from her mother) Step-Siblings *Burt Jenner (Stepbrother; from Bruce) *Casey Jenner (Stepsister; from Bruce) *Brandon Jenner (Stepbrother; from Bruce) *Brody Jenner (Stepbrother; from Bruce) Grandparents *Robert Houghton (Maternal Grandfather; deceased) *Mary Jo "MJ" Shannon (Maternal Grandmother) Husbands and Partners *Scott Disick (Ex-Boyfriend; 2006-2015) *Younes Bendjima (Ex-Boyfriend; 2016-2018) Children *Mason Dash Disick (Son; born December 14, 2009) - with Scott *Penelope Scotland Disick (Daughter; born July 8, 2012) - with Scott *Reign Aston Disick (Son; born December 14, 2014) - with Scott Nieces and Nephews *North West *Saint West *Dream Kardashian *Chicago West *Stormi Webster *True Thompson Category:Kardashian-Jenner Family Category:KUWTK Category:Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami Category:Kourtney and Kim Take Miami Category:Kourtney and Kim Take New York Category:Kourtney and Khloé Take The Hamptons Category:Television Personality Category:April Category:1979